


Purrhaps Love

by giyowooong



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, I only know fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giyowooong/pseuds/giyowooong
Summary: With Daniel's begging, Seongwu receives a crash course in raising a child. He just never expected it to be this furry.





	Purrhaps Love

**Author's Note:**

> thank you dio for your ideas without which i would not have finished this fic ヾ(ﾟ∀ﾟ*)ﾉ彡 i apologize in advance for any mistakes but i still hope you enjoy! dear prompter, i hope you at least, even just a tiny teeny bit, like it! (人●´ω｀●)

Seongwu buys groceries for everyone. Along with the necessities of the dorm, he lets his members write down their personal needs for the week or two and makes them transfer their allowances into his account. According to Seongwu, it was a cycle born out of the goodness of his heart, no one really up for the tedious task. But in reality, he just loves the relief it gives to his mind, making him feel like a normal errand boy instead of a celebrity with too much pressure on his shoulders.

The way Seongwu mechanically grabs each of his members’ items from isle to isle is due to the fact that he almost memorizes what they need. More than a year living with his hyungs and dongsaengs makes it easier. He never forgets Jinyoung’s extensive list of oral care or Sungwoon’s twelve piece collagen and milk face masks. Neither does he forget Minhyun’s protein shake powder nor Jihoon’s volcanic spicy noodle packs. 

But what makes Seongwu a little bit suspicious is the copious amount of milk cartons in Daniel’s list, five cartons to be exact. It also specifically says to buy lactose reduced milk which makes Seongwu scrunch his eyebrows because where the hell can he find that. Daniel seldom drinks milk and when he does it’s always after a dental visit, whining about how he needs calcium since the dentist tried to massacre his teeth.

Even if it means driving five kilometers more just to track down a supermarket that sells those, Seongwu still tries his best to search because it’s Daniel’s request anyway.

\---

It’s been three weeks since his last grocery shopping, skipping some weeks prior due to rehearsing and recording. He scans the dorm’s kitchen to check which food needs to replenished. Fresh meat is on top of the list, together with kimchi, vegetables and ramyeon.

To Seongwu’s surprise, there are only two cartons of milk left at the back inside the fridge, only noticing now as he usually doesn’t mind other people’s goods after buying them. Seongwu scratches his head in confusion because he has never seen Daniel drink during breakfast or at any time of the day. And he’s practically always with Daniel. He looks back to his member’s list of requests and sees another two cartons added on Daniel’s list along with salmon. _Salmon._ Why the hell does Daniel need salmon.

Seongwu sighs and gives up internally questioning Daniel’s choices and heads to the front door to collect his car keys hanging on the wall.

_Fine. Okay. Let him be._ Seongwu thinks as he prepares to drive five kilometers farther because Daniel needs his salmon and expensive milk. 

\---

Seongwu lugs his exhausted form to the dorm’s couch, slumping on the furniture with a heavy sigh. Their comeback is just a month away, which means simultaneous recordings of music videos and variety shows and strenuous practice til dawn. Although Seongwu immensely loves his job, his body is almost giving up on him. He lets everyone else use the bathroom before him. Taking advantage of the cool AC of their living room because his and Daniel’s needs repairing, he slinks on the couch and decides to take a nap.

“Hey Seongwu. It’s your turn,” Seongwu awakes with Jisung’s gentle shake. “And go sleep in your room. You don’t want your back aching in the morning.”

Seongwu groggily stands up, trying to get his bearings as the living room is bathed in darkness. Everyone is probably already asleep, snoring the night away with the little hours of rest they can get.

He walks towards his and Daniel’s shared bedroom to get his towel for a quick shower. He slowly opens the door, careful not to wake his roommate and quietly pads the distance to his cabinet. The lights are turned off, so Seongwu tries his best to maneuver their bedroom without any noise. He hears rustling over the bunk bed and Seongwu dismisses the noise to Daniel tossing and turning in his sleep. He’s about to turn and head out when he hears it.

'Meow.’ A very high pitched meow.

“Here, come on. Drink up.” Is Daniel talking in his sleep?

‘Meow. Meow.’ Is Daniel talking and meowing in his sleep?

“Shh. They might hear you. Come on. Drink and go back to sleep.”

_That doesn't sound like Daniel sleep talking._ Seongwu stands alarmed and hurriedly searches for the light’s switch.

Daniel must have been shocked when the lights turned on as he quickly whips his head to the direction of the door. Seongwu sees Daniel’s frightened face, Daniel’s back still facing him as he notices the younger definitely holding something on his lap.

“Please don’t get mad,” the younger whispers, and if it wasn’t for the utter silence in the dorm, he wouldn’t have heard it.

“What’s that you’re holding Niel?” Seongwu apprehensively walks over to where Daniel is.

“It’s not like I could leave her hyung,” Daniel sounds like begging, even if Seongwu hasn’t said anything yet. “She was cold and alone, and she’s still tiny and she looked like she was abandoned. It was raining when I got her hyung, she was crying,” the younger desperately explains, all eyebrows scrunched, eyes droopy and lips turned downwards, while still carefully hiding whatever it was on his lap, away from Seongwu’s sight. “Please don’t send her away.”

Seongwu realizes that Daniel’s holding a kitten, with all the milk being bought and the meowing he sometimes hears thinking it was the other’s message tone on his phone, Seongwu now realizes that it’s an actual living kitten, in his room, in their dorm, where pets aren’t allowed.

When he reaches Daniel, the younger deliberately shows him the small ball of fur, who refuses to drink the milk on the small container on Daniel’s hand. It’s legitimately the cutest thing Seongwu has seen in so long (except maybe when Daniel does cute things for him). The kitten has a short coat, orange and black blended on its back. It’s eyes are the pretty big ones. Seongwu doesn’t know much of cat breeds, but it looks really loving and very friendly. He reaches over to pet it, and notices Daniel looking at his every action, hesitant to have the kitten petted.

“I won’t hurt it,” Seongwu says, which seems to make Daniel sigh in relief. The younger holds the kitten closer to Seongwu.

  
Seongwu tentatively reaches to pet the kitten, feels it purr under his hands, chasing his skin and rubs its head on whatever part it could reach, and Seongwu is so amazed at how a small little thing can deliver such affection. Seongwu melts. He looks back at Daniel and sees him smiling.

“What?” Seongwu asks.

“Nothing. You both look so cute,” Daniel says and Seongwu’s heart maybe skipped a little bit.

Daniel urges Seongwu to sit on his bed, so they could both comfortably pet it.

“So,” Seongwu starts. There’s no way they could keep this kitten, no matter how much Daniel cares for it. It’s building regulation to not have pets and their managers wouldn’t be too keen on allowing them, too. “What’s your plan? You know this isn’t allowed,” the kitten starts to play with Seongwu’s fingers.

“I know. I just need to take care of her until I get her to Busan,” Daniel sounds like he’s planned it all out. “I was thinking of keeping her here until we get a few days of break before the comeback. She’s yet in need of nutrients, but she wouldn’t take anything but this milk. Seems like she hates it now, too. She hates the salmon I had you buy. ”

“What did you name her?”

“Ori.”

“Ori… like duck?”

“Yep, like duck,” Daniel fondly smiles as he says the kittens name. Seongwu finds the scene so precious even if he doesn’t understand why the younger named it Ori of all things.

“Our break is in two weeks. That’s another two weeks, Niel. You wouldn’t be able to keep the meowing down. She’s gonna grow fast, and gonna be loud.”

“I know, I know. It’s just…” Daniel sighs. “I just want to take of it for a little longer. And she’s mostly behaved,” Suddenly Daniel pouts. “Could you help me, hyung?”

Daniel has been in love with cats for as long as he’s known him. Staff has even brought his pets all the way from Busan so they could fulfill his wish of a cat-themed room in one of their productions. Seongwu honestly couldn’t deny the younger, and if it’s just another two weeks, maybe they could make it work. He has been unknowingly buying the kitten’s milk for a couple of weeks already anyway.

“Fine,” Seongwu says. His response has warranted a sudden hug from Daniel, giddy and excited. “But it doesn’t come to my bed. I don’t want kitten fur all over my seals.”

Daniel laughs at that and releases him from the hug. “Thanks, hyung.”

“I'll let Jisung know, maybe he could help---”

“NO!” Seongwu startles at Daniel’s outburst. “I mean, you know how Jisung hyung is. He’d make a big deal out of it and tell the managers and then they’ll take her away from me. I want her in my home instead of someone’s else’s. What if they’d be mean to---”

“Alright! Alright!” Seongwu stops the other before he rants in litany. “Just us then.” Daniel hugs him again.

“Hyung, it could be our little secret,” Daniel whispers against his ear and Seongwu tries to ignore the shiver he felt. “Thank you hyung.”

Seongwu hears another meow and feels the kitten’s head rub back at this fingers. Seongwu thinks it’s a sign of thank you from the little ball of fur.

\---

The next several days isn’t a breeze, to say the least. On top of lengthy schedules, Seongwu now has the responsibility of taking care of a kitten. He is thankful that Ori isn’t as a handful as he thought she would be. Daniel has kept a box under his bed, with a few toys Ori could play with if she was bored. She mostly slept inside it, but he sometimes catches Daniel bring her on his bed, coddles her until they both fall asleep. But now that Seongwu is aware of the pet, Daniel has let Ori free from the small box. The kitten has been carelessly playing with her toys in their room, and sleeps wherever her little body would feel comfortable enough.

Daniel already bought an automatic feeding bottle, so she may stay fed with milk even if both men were not in the room. Seongwu also bought packets of soft cat food, and explained to Daniel that she might want to eat something more solid if she has been refusing milk. Seongwu tries his best to feed her with it, and he feels ecstatic whenever Ori heartily eats the food he prepares.

The most stress Seongwu gets from all this is whenever the unpleasant smell of poop and piss hit him. Daniel was conscious enough to purchase a litter box from the beginning, and explained to him that it’s easier to potty train kittens than pups. Ori has been an obedient little one, but now that he’s part of all this, he can’t help but be ten times more aware of the smell, so he does his best to transfer the poop into a plastic bag and throw it away. 

If Seongwu isn’t too tired he plays with Ori, teases the kitten with a ribbon which she playfully chases and bats. If Daniel’s out during his solo schedules, Seongwu locks up in their room to play with her more, makes sure she’s fed well so she won’t make too much noise. Sometimes when he’s too lazy to go up his bunk, he stays on Daniel’s bed to chill, macbook on his lap to watch the latest drama, and welcomes Ori who climbs on the bed, stretches her body and curls up beside him.

It’s one of those days today, Seongwu has a cancelled recording schedule and has all the afternoon to himself. So he splays himself on Daniel’s bed and turns his laptop on. He sees Ori climb the bed and lets her cuddle his side.

Two hours into the drama and Seongwu feels his eyes drop. He decides to take a little nap. Comfortable enough on Daniel’s bed and Ori beside him, he slowly drifts to sleep.

\---

The room is dark by the time Seongwu wakes. He can already sense the lingering smell of meat and spicy stew from the kitchen. Guanlin has always been a good chef, and he starts anticipating what the younger is preparing for dinner.

He slightly wriggles around in bed, and feels Ori still sleeping beside him. He’s ready to stand to head for dinner, however, he feels a heavy arm draped across his torso, and then hears Daniel’s soft snore near his ear and he suddenly stills. Daniel has a knack of making him freeze for unexpected situations like this, and him not really knowing what to do after. He appreciates the random affections, and makes sure to return them in the friendliest way as possible, not wanting to cross any line.

The little kitten wakes and stretches herself, jumps out of bed over Daniel’s body afterwards. There’s nothing in between them now, and he slightly panics, not wanting to wake the younger. In his contemplation, he feels Daniel move closer towards him and tighten his hold around him. Seongwu catches his breath for a second, because there he goes again, making Seongwu all confused and panicked.

“Hyung, you smell nice,” the younger whispers and Seongwu, surprised that the younger is awake, doesn’t say anything in return.

“Uhm…” If the hold Daniel has on him isn’t tight enough, he goes ahead and hugs him a little bit more. Seongwu literally feels squished wrapped in the younger’s arm. Daniel stretches himself, but keeps his hold on him, then like the child he is, wraps and tangles his legs with his, and relaxes afterwards. Seongwu is caged in Daniel’s body, and as much as he doesn’t want to admit to himself, it feels nice. Extremely nice. And too comfortable. The weather is the perfect cold, not really requiring to turn their heater on. So they leave the windows open to let the cool air come in. _Maybe just a few minutes._

Seongwu indulges, but still apprehensive to return the caging back. He knows Daniel is awake, but he doesn’t know what to say. So he keeps still and focuses on the inhale and exhale of the younger. Until someone knocks on their door.

“Yah! Kang Daniel! Ong Seongwu! Dinner isn’t gonna wait for you two!” their leader shouts.

Daniel groans and whines, but still doesn’t let go. Seongwu hears the protesting grumble of Daniel’s stomach and chuckles to himself. “Come on, let’s go. You’re hungry,” he tells Daniel.

“Yeah.. I can hear yours too,” Daniel laughs and suddenly gets up from his bed. Seongwu instantly feels too cold. “Come on, hyung! I can smell the meat.”

Daniel turns their light on and goes to feed Ori, making sure that her food is properly portioned and that water is available by her side. Daniel talks quietly to the kitten, pats her head and heads out afterwards.

The confusing part to all these is where Seongwu stands with Daniel. There are moments, like the more intimate ones just a few minutes ago, that make Seongwu want to turn into a puddle of goo and make him want to bang his head on the wall. However, Daniel never addresses them, and leaves him be after he’s done the affectionate gesture. Scared to miscalculate the level of fondness the younger gives him, he doesn’t address it either.

  
It all started back to when they were struggling trainees who tried their hardest to get enough screen time. He remembers all the nights they tried to sneak out of English Village during endless recordings for a round of teokbokki in the streets, or jokbal and meat when they had enough won to spare. He remembers the time Daniel made him a pillar of support during their evaluations, as the younger sought for his hand, and then sought a long, comfortable hug later in their dorms.

Seongwu remembers the almost kiss, that one time Daniel got home drunk after celebrating his debut with his b-boy friends, and he had to carefully maneuver the taller to his bed. I’m not drunk, Daniel said. You’re so pretty hyung, come to bed with me, Daniel whispered so, so close to his lips that he could smell the beer. He remembers the intense stare, and Daniel leaning in. Don’t be gross, he said. As if, Daniel replied and proceeded to laugh at his face. Daniel never did it again.

He sighs and gets up in bed as well, following the younger outside. He forgets his musings and focuses on filling his tummy, buries all the maybes and what ifs and tries to swallow down all his questions for the night.

\---

“WHO ATE MY BACON?!”

Park Jihoon’s loud voice rings like an alarm clock in the dorm. It’s barely eight a.m., and the whole dorm is still asleep as schedules do not come until later in the afternoon. Several doors banging and indistinct shouting come after, people arguing outside their room, and it’s enough to make Seongwu get up from bed.

“IT’S TOO EARLY FOR THIS PARK JIHOON. YOU KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!” Jisung says, unaware that his voice is too loud for the morning, too.

When Seongwu comes to the kitchen, he sees Jihoon searching for items in the fridge, pulling out bags of meat and other produce, while simultaneously explaining to their leader.

“There’s just one rule, hyung. One rule in this kitchen! And that’s not to touch someone else’s food in the fridge!” Jihoon says. As much as Jihoon tries to be the tough guy and be angry all the time, he sounds just like a whiny little baby in Seongwu’s ears.

Woojin’s beside Jihoon, helping his friend search for the missing items, while Jisung tries (but fails) to calm the younger ones down. There’s another unspoken rule in the kitchen set by both Parks and that is whatever Jihoon owns can be Woojin’s. The leader is trying to appease the both by offering his beef and eggs and other produce that is not bacon, and they still aren’t satisfied.

“Jisung hyung, it’s not about you covering up for those items. The point is, someone stole them,” Woojin says while checking the packages one by one. “Those were quality bacon cuts. The thinnest, juiciest ones. Of course---”

Woojin’s voice fades as Seongwu realizes he’s the culprit in the situation. To his defense, the bacon wasn’t labeled. Thinking that the managers bought it for everyone, he cooked pieces of it in the dead of night as treats for Ori to keep her quiet. Ori has been steadily growing, and her taste palette has been looking for food other than the canned cat food they give her. So he tried to turn bacon into treats, and the kitten loved them. So he cooked more on the following days until he finished the pack. He honestly didn’t know it was Jihoon’s.

With the epiphany of his wrongdoings, and trying not to get caught, he tries to stealthily leave the kitchen unnoticed, only for Woojin to look at him dead in the eye.

_I’m gonna die._

“It was you,” Jihoon mutters but loud enough to hear the threat in his voice. Seongwu gulps.

“Uhm… no?” Seongwu already sees the hatred in Jihoon’s eyes. “There wasn't a name on it! I thought it was for everyone!” Seongwu slowly steps back while Jihoon and Woojin slowly advance towards him. “I was hungry! I'll buy you another one!” It isn't enough and he knows it. “I'll buy you ten!” Woojin's eye flicker for a second. “I swear--”

“It's my fault,” someone says behind Seongwu sleepily, yawning afterwards. The two younger ones in front of him halt their progress and it’s funny how all the anger fades in their bodies. Everyone in the dorm has a silent special treatment to Daniel, and although Seongwu gets a little jealous at how easy they forgive him, it’s more endearing and especially useful at a time like this. “I was hungry. I asked Seongwu hyung to make me some food,” Seongwu looks at Daniel and sees him scratching his chest, hair a bird's nest and a slight drool on the side of his lips. “Sorry.”

“Oh. Okay,” Jihoon says, and Seongwu lets out a breath of relief. “But you’re still buying ten, Seongwu hyung,” the intense gaze Jihoon leaves him is as hot as the fiery pits of hell, and Seongwu takes a mental note to get more than ten packs of bacon to secure his life.

Seongwu faces Daniel again and is about to thank him, but is cut with the younger suddenly enveloping him in a hug. Daniel leans his face against his neck and whispers, “Can you help me feed Ori? I’m too sleepy to function, hyung.”

Seongwu gulps and tries to calm his heart. Daniel has been a lot more touchy lately and he’s lost at what to do. The gestures increase by the day and it makes him absolutely crazy. Skinship during recordings, sudden hugs during commercial shootings, hand holding during the rides home.

“She doesn’t want to play with me, hyung. I guess she wants her other father.” Daniel says.

“What father?”

“Who else? Of course you.” the younger laughs and Seongwu can feel the vibration against his neck. “Sorry, I just think we’re a little secret family. Us as parents and Ori as our child. She’s getting spoiled though. You’re spoiling her too much. She always demands for her treats. She liked Jihoon’s bacons. Those are expensive. You shouldn’t spoil your child like that hyung.”

Now, this kind of domesticity is too much. Seongwu tries hard not think about having a family with Daniel, so releases himself from the hug and goes to feed the waiting kitten.

**\---**

As days go by, both Seongwu and Daniel witness Ori grow inch by inch. It’s becoming harder to keep her quiet at times, and Seongwu thinks that his members already know with how loud she has become. Daniel gets to bring her home in three days, and he’s excited for the kitten, as she’ll have a forever home with sisters she can play with.

They come home late this time from separate schedules, Seongwu with a radio show and Daniel with another variety shooting. Seongwu enters their room and sees Daniel already washed up and laid on the bed. Ori is beside him playing with her feather toy that Daniel is holding. He sees the younger laugh with the kitten’s antics and he smiles by himself. Daniel with cats have always been an adorable sight.

He heads to their washroom and readies himself for bed as well. Schedule for tomorrow starts at nine in the morning and it’s already two a.m. He does his night routine in less than ten minutes and goes back to their room. Daniel is still playing with Ori.

“Ready to bring her home in a few days?” he asks Daniel.

“Yeah. But I’m gonna miss her,” Daniel looks up at him and sees the emotion swirling in his eyes. Seongwu knows how attached Daniel becomes with his pets, and even for a little while, he knows that Ori has also been a stress reliever for the both of them. The little kitten brings a lot of joy from her tiny body, and gives them a little break from their tiring jobs.

Seongwu goes to lay beside Daniel and Ori. The younger scoots further in the wall to accommodate him. Ori rubs her face on his stomach, and then proceeds to chase the feather toy once again. He hears Daniel’s quiet laughter and he feels calm and content watching the two. Like they’re a real family. His family.

“She’s gonna live with your mom, she’ll be taken care of. And she’s gonna eat healthier, too. I think she doesn’t appreciate the junk we give her sometimes.” Seongwu says as he tries to chase and stroke her tummy.

“And who’s fault is that?”

“Excuse you, my treats are perfectly healthy.”

“You give her chips. Don’t deny it, hyung.”

“ I--” Seongwu tries. “Okay fine. All the junk’s on me.”

Daniel just laughs at his face and continues to play with the kitten.

“Do you have anything to say to her?” Seongwu asks the younger. “I feel like we’re sending her to college or something.”

“I’m gonna miss her,” Daniel responds. “Hey Ori,” Daniel starts and he chuckles. “It’s been fun taking care of you. But you’ll live with your sisters soon and you’ll be happier. They’re called Rooney and Peter, don’t worry they’re both girls like you and they love to play, too.”

Daniel speaks to her like how a father speaks to his child before going away on a very long business trip, heartfelt and emotional. Seongwu smiles at the affectionate display of Daniel.

“They’re both naughty like you, but you have to give them their nap time. They’ll get mad at you if you disturb them during their nap time.” Daniel continues as Ori still chases the feather in they younger’s hands. “But they like chasing tails as much as you do, so be careful of your tail.”

Seongwu silently laughs and takes the feather away from Daniel so he could play with Ori. The younger pauses in his message, seemingly thinking of what to say next. Seongwu waits patiently as he plays with the kitten.

“I’m so glad I was able to adopt you, you’re very beautiful, very loving and adorable. I wish I could keep you here forever, but our managers will kill us.” Daniel strokes her head carefully and Seongwu hears the other sigh. “There are so many things I want to share to you. Remember when I told you I love your other dad?”

Wait, what? Did Seongwu just hear that right? Seongwu catches his breath and freezes.

“I love him, very much. No matter what he does he always captivates me and he’s breathtaking and beautiful and all things good. But I don’t think he’s ever noticed me. Not like that at least. He even once told me I was gross,” Seongwu drops the toy he’s holding to capture Daniel’s eyes, but the younger avoids his gaze.

“I mean, you told me to go for it, right? And I did, multiple times. And I think it didn’t work. I think he doesn’t like it when I cling to him too much. What should I do?” Daniel looks at him in the eye. “I should try harder, right? Do you think I really have a chance?”

Really? Did Kang Daniel confess to him through a kitten? As much as Seongwu thinks it sweet and extraordinary and a little bit crazy, he feels like banging his head on the wall. There Daniel goes, laying everything down in a snap, while Seongwu has been trying really hard to ignore his feelings.

He should not have. He just realized that he shouldn’t have ignored those feelings. He should have kissed back or hugged back or did something back. But now that he’s given the chance, he’s going to make things right. 

“Ori, hey. Your dad is being dumb,” just like Daniel, he starts talking to Ori. “He doesn’t know how he makes me feel whenever he’s close to me. My brain just… breaks down and I kind of die before I can do anything else.”

“He makes me go crazy and then act like it’s nothing. How the hell can I actually know for sure if he’s being serious or if he’s just playing with me and my delicate feelings?” Daniel chuckles and Seongwu looks at him. “I mean, yeah, I like him too but what am I supposed to do, right?”

Daniel’s gaze turns intense that Seongwu stays rooted in his place. The room is too quiet, even Ori stops playing and bounces off the bed, giving them both space. The setting is all too familiar but the air surrounding them is much heavier, laced with nerves and long hidden confessions.

“You should have just gone for it, too,” Daniel says in his most quiet voice, afraid to shatter the stillness. He moves a bit closer and places his arm on Seongwu’s waist. “Then maybe we could have done this a bit sooner.”

Seongwu hears the ten thousand drums beating in his heart and quickly shuts his eyes as Daniel closes the gap between them. Soft lips land on his, cautious and waiting and all he’s ever dreamed of. The taste of the other’s lips makes his head heady and he indulges himself, he opens his mouth to let the younger in. The kiss turns deep as they both wrap their arms around each other and tangle their legs together. Daniel begins to get aggressive, nipping and pulling at his lower lip and Seongwu reciprocates with the same vigor. They fall into a deep abyss, unmindful of the time, and just aware of each other’s breaths.

Seongwu regretfully pulls away first. He breathes heavily, as if pulled out from deep water, and maybe he just did, he just did drown in an abyss that is Kang Daniel. He looks at Daniel in the eye, glazed with want and lust and affection. And he wants more.

So Seongwu gets more, as he captures the younger’s lips once again. He hears the other silently moan, and he wants to hear more of it. He wants to hear whatever sound Daniel can make with his ministrations.

The younger then pulls away and utters a soft, “Hyung.”

Seongwu wakes up in his trance and looks at Daniel properly. The boy is flushed, tip of his ears an adorable red and he reaches out to rub it. The younger shows his bunny smile and Seongwu coos at the sudden cuteness, like they were not eating each other’s face earlier.

“So, this means we like each other?” Daniel asks.

“Wasn’t that enough for you?”

“I’d like to make it a daily occurrence, then.”

“You got yourself a deal Mr. Kang,” Seongwu responds, heart bursting and sealing the deal with another peck on the younger’s lips.

Seongwu dives in again for another round of a make out session, but is stopped by Ori’s whiny meows. Daniel laughs at the intrusion and stands from the bed to get to Ori. He searches for her treats and gives her pieces of it. While Seongwu watches Daniel taking care of the kitten, he thinks of what sharing a future with Daniel could be. He pictures a loving home with tons of rescued cats and goes beyond picturing a little baby in the younger’s arm.

Seongwu’s maybes and what ifs seem attainable as they could be.


End file.
